Cyrus' physical issue
by Tygar503
Summary: Cyrus has a physical iss ue while on a date


Jonah and Cyrus were on a date at the spoon they were sharing a bowl of baby taters and holding hands across the tabl

"I am sorry i can't afford to take you to a fancy place like you deserve" Jonah said

"Oh please i don't deserve anything fancy" Cyrus replied

"Yes you do, you deserve so much" Jonah said as he and Cyrus smiled at each other

"Thanks Jo" Cyrus said

"Infact you know what next week i have a bunch of babysitting jobs that will pay good money so next saturday i am going to take you out to a really fancy restuarant, the kind where a snobby french waiter will be rude to you for choosing the wrong fork" Jonah stated

"I look forward to it" Cyrus said as he and Jonah leaned forward and kissed each other as they sat back down Cyrus pulled his hand away from Jonah's hand and looked down not wanting to look Jonah in his eyes

"Whats going on?" Jonah asked worried

"Umm i am having a bit of a physical issue right now" Cyrus said sheepishly

"Wait, i dont understand, what do you..

OH" Jonah said

"Yeah..." Cyrus said

"so... do you want to wait this out or do you wanna go in the washroom and take care of it?" Jonah asked

"You, You are suggesting i masturbate in a public washroom?" Cyrus asked shocked

"Yeah i do it a lot" Jonah said as if it was no big deal

"You've done it before in that washroom?" Cyrus was still shocked

"Yeah, i mean don't like go here thinking i want to get a boner and jerk off in the washroom but sometimes when i am in here and i get a boner i don't want to wait for it to go down" Jonah casually stated

"Oh well that makes sense i guess" Cyrus said

"so did you make a decision?" Jonah asked

"Honestly, i kinda wanna go to the washroom and take care of it but leaving you here while i go masturbate seems kinda weird" Cyrus said

"Weeeelllll...i could join you as i have the same issue" Jonah said

"Oh...Then lets go" Cyrus said as they both got up and dashed to the washroom once inside Cyrus made sure they were alone and Jonah locked the door from the inside

"Okay door is locked, if anyone tries to come in we will hear them try to open the door but they wont be able to open it" Jonah said

"And we are the only one here, i checked both stalls" Cyrus Added

"Ok so how do you wanna do it?"Jonah asked

"Well how do you do it?"

"Well i usually go in the stall and sit but i kinda wanna do it out here" Jonah said

"Sure lets do it" Cyrus stated as the two of them took their pants off, they took hold of their underwear

"Ok on 3" Cyrus said

"1...2...3" they both said and then pulled their underwear down to the ground they were now both totally naked from the waist down

They looked at each other's erections for a moment before grabbing their own cocks and starting to masturbate

"Oh god you dont know how long i wanted to do this with you" Jonah moaned as he started to increase speed and jerk off faster

"Yeah, same" Cyrus said

As he did his best to match the speed Jonah was doing

Jonah looked at Cyrus' Boner and was impressed it seemed to be bigger then his 5 inches he thought about all the stuff he wanted to do with that dick he went slightly faster for about 10 seconds before shooting load onto the floor he quickly cleaned it up

Cyrus was still in the middle of jerking off when he suddenly stopped

"Why did you stop? Did you finish?" Jonah asked curiously

"No i didnt my arm just hurts" Cyrus answered

Oh, i can just do it for you if you want" Jonah said

"Please" Cyrus begged with puppy dog eyes

Jonah smiled and then grabbed Cyrus' Boner and started to slowly jerk him off

"Oh God that feels so good please go faster" Cyrus moaned

Jonah listened to his boyfriend's plea and started to go faster

"Cy, have you ever measurd your dick its pretty big" Jonah asked impressed with the size

"I measred it last week its 7 and a half inches" Cyrus stated

"Damn that is so hot" Jonah stated as he stopped Jerking Cyrus off

"Wait, Why did you stop?" Cyrus Whined

"Because i wany to do this" Jonah said as he put the head of Cyrus' Cock in his mouth

He then proceded to focus soley on giving Cyrus pleasure, first he sucked the head then inch by inch he put more of Cyrus's Boner in his mouth before long he had 6 inches in his mouth

He wanted to put more in but based off the moans coming from Cyrus he obviously didn't mind

"oh Fuck thats good, OH FUCK HERE IT COMES BABBY IM GONNA SHOOT MY CUM IN YOUR MOUTH" Cyrus moaned/yelled as Cyrus shoot his load into Jonah's mouth

jonah swallowed the cum as Cyrus Cleaned up

"that tasted way better then i thought it would" Jonah said

"it was amazing, i hope we can do that again" Cyrus stated with hope

"Are you kidding of course i want to do this again hell i want to do this a bunch" Jonah said

"That is good" Cyrus said as he and Jonah got fully dressed

"and maybe next time i can return the favour" Cyrus said

"i am looking forward to that" Jonah said

A/N: hope you enjoyed it

I have a few ideas on what to do next so id love your opinion on what to write next

A: Herman and Chance from Walk the prank

B. Robin and vlad from young dracula

C. Malcom and dewey from malcolm in the middle (Maybe reese, or francis too)

D. A multi chapter story in misc tv about two random characters from random shows (ps. Ages arent solid, we could have 14 year old character A and 14 year old character B in a chapter even if person A canonically is 10 years older then character B

E. Carl grimes and a male oc

F. Cooper and oliver off American house wife

G. Your request


End file.
